


Not so special second Friday in October

by somerandomperson



Series: Words for Inktober [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 02:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandomperson/pseuds/somerandomperson
Summary: Normal isn't something they get too often, so when it does happen Steve is going to let himself enjoy it.





	Not so special second Friday in October

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 6 - Drooling
> 
> Manged to fit this one in between 2 meetings at work today. 6 down, 25 to go!

Was it possible to be tense and happy at time?

Steve was sat on the sofa trying to regulate his breathing. It was a normal Friday evening, nothing in particular had happened that day. He had skyped with Natasha, gone running with Sam and ordered some takeaway ready for a movie night with Bucky. IT had been a normal day, no crisis’s no violence just every day comings and goings and Steve had been revelling in it.

He had thought about the normalcy of the day as he and Bucky has walked back from the takeaway place Bucky crunching his way through the free bag of prawn crackers. The weather was just beginning to turn, the night air gaining that crisp edge. Steve relished the feel of the cool air against his skin.

He was beginning to really like fall. The beautiful colours on the trees and the warm drinks and how cosy their flat seemed when they came home. It also didn't help that Bucky seemed to be more comfortable. It was a little thing but Steve had noticed that Bucky seemed innately more comfortable when he had a long sleeve sweater on.

Like today Bucky had some navy sweater on that Wanda had called a "fisherman's jumper" not that it made any sense to Steve but he couldn't deny that Bucky looked quite fetching. Steve took a look at Bucky as they were crossing at the intersection. He had his hair pulled back with a hair tie and leaning over to look in the takeaway bag shaking it while he chewed. Steve just smiled to himself.

There had been a while when Steve had found it hard to look at Bucky. There had been this pain, he had lost him too many times and all he could see was the torture to Bucky's arm being blown off or turning to dust. Just the thought made it feel like a vice crushing his chest. It had taken him so much time to just appreciate that Bucky was here. To enjoy that he was here, to push aside the guilt he felt about everything that Bucky had been through.

But here they were walking down the street on a random Friday evening with nothing on their mind but what film to watch.

"Pepper said it was good" Bucky said still almost face first in the bag of prawn crackers.

"What?" Steve said Bucky's voice breaking him out of his thoughts.

"The film about the ladies at NASA in the 60's" Bucky replied.

"Oh yeah we can what that"

"Ok good, what about a second film?" Bucky's voice was muffled by the fact he had shoved several crackers in his face.

God help him if he thought that was endearing Steve thought to himself "something from the Netflix list?"

"Sure" Bucky nodded while stepping aside to let and man with a dog get past them. Steve watched Bucky almost ignore the man and added it to his list of normal things. A few years ago Bucky could walk down the street but he had always been so tense. Every part of him alert, assessing the threat level of anything they encountered.

Steve was sure that Bucky still did that to a certain extent. However nowadays Bucky seemed to be more relaxed and in tune with the world. Steve felt suddenly almost emotional. How was this their life? He didn't dwell on these thoughts but every now and again they would sneak up on him. How were they here, not entirely in peace but able to have some moments of normal. Moments like this that Steve treasured.

Steve felt a bump on his shoulder and saw Bucky giving him a concerned look. "You ok?"

"Yeah buck, just in my head."

"Yeah I’ll say" Bucky said "nearly walked passed our building".

Steve looked up and yeah there was that their building. Steve gave Bucky a rueful shrug and pulled his keys from his pocket.

A few hours later Steve was sitting as still as possibly could while Bucky was slumped against his shoulder. Steve turned his head very slowly so he could watch Bucky sleep. The movie continued in the background but Steve couldn't pay attention because sleep was such a precious thing to both of them. There were good nights and bad nights. Steve always tucked the good nights away close to his heart.

They had come so far. To see Bucky's head resting against his shoulder, hair against Steve’s shirt. Steve tried to relax into it but he was so conscious of the fact that any moment could disturb Bucky and ruin it so he was trying to keep it going as long as possible.

Bucky let out a loud snort and Steve bit his lip trying not to laugh. He felt Bucky slap his stomach.

Bucky squinted up at Steve, "relax would you, it's like sleeping against a brick wall".

Steve felt himself smiling widely. He let Bucky push and pull into a position he deemed comfy enough to sleep on. Steve let his arm drop on Bucky's back and closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the feeling of Bucky here, warm and in his arms.

It may be a normal Friday but my god it was also perfect. Bucky started snoring lightly and Steve was sure he was drooling against his shirt but he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
